Lifechanging
by yasmalfoyseeker
Summary: la guerre est finie, Hermione essaie de faire face à ses démon tout en reprenant une vie normale... enfin, aussi normale qu'elle peut l'être depuis que Drago est apparu dans son salon en plein milieu de la nuit avec une étrange demande...
1. Prologue

**prologue**

J'ouvris les yeux et me redressai précipitamment dans mon lit. J'étais en nage, mes cheveux étaient collés à mon front par la sueur et ma poitrine se soulevait au rythme de mes battements accélérés. Des bribes de cauchemars me revinrent et je serrai mes poings jusqu'à enfoncer mes ongles dans mes paumes. J'en sentis un se briser, tant pis pour ma manucure, je venais de la faire l'après-midi même. Je reposai lentement ma tête sur l'oreiller en me répétant : « c'est fini, c'est fini 'mione, tout ça c'est du passé ». Je fermai les yeux et tentai de me rendormir mais l'image des cadavres et du sang restait ancrée dans ma rétine. Je rabattis la couverture d'un geste sec et me dirigeai vers la cuisine pour me servir une tasse de thé.

Quelques instants plus tard, recroquevillée dans mon canapé, je serrais fortement ma tasse afin de réchauffer mes mains glacées et tremblantes et tentais vainement de chasser ces images sordides de ma tête. Deux mois après la fin de la guerre, il m'arrivait fréquemment de me réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit, l'écho de cris horrifiés retentissant encore dans mes oreilles. Seul Harry était au courant de mes insomnies et de mes cauchemars, il faisait les mêmes lui aussi. On n'en avait jamais parlé, à personne. Même Ginny ignorait ce qui tourmentait son petit-ami. Pourquoi nous n'en avions jamais parlé ? Bonne question… Je suppose que n'avions jamais osé.

Je détestais cette guerre, je la détestais tant. Quand j'étais arrivée dans le monde sorcier, j'étais loin d'imaginer que je me retrouverais embarquée dans une guerre provoquée par un psychopathe à la face de serpent. Je ne m'en plaignais pas, bien au contraire, je m'étais engagée à aider Harry et j'étais fière d'avoir pu l'accompagner dans sa tâche. Et puis, ça faisait du bien de savoir que j'avais sauvé des innocents, mais à quel pris ? J'avais perdu mon innocence, j'avais tué des hommes, des êtres vivants. Et j'avais perdu l'homme que j'aimais, Ronald Weasley. Il m'avait demandée en mariage quelques jours après la Grande Bataille. Je lui avais répondu qu'il était trop tôt pour moi d'envisager un événement aussi heureux qu'un mariage. Il l'avait très mal pris et ne m'avait plus adressé la parole depuis. Il me manquait atrocement, c'était sûr, mais je ne revenais pas sur ma décision pour autant, ce mariage n'aurait été qu'une succession de malheurs.

Je soupirai et bus une gorgée, le liquide sucrée me brûla légèrement la gorge et la chaleur se répandit dans tout mon corps, me provoquant un bien-être très vite chassé par le souvenir de la chaleur suffocante du feudeymon qui avait failli nous brûler vifs dans la salle sur demande. J'avisais mon paquet de cigarettes sur la table basse, haussai les épaules et en allumai une de ma baguette. Je contemplais la fumée blanchâtre qui contrastait avec l'obscurité environnante.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je sursautai et poussai un cri aigu lorsqu'un feu vert émeraude illumina ma cheminée. Je bondis sur mes pieds, faisant tomber au passage ma tasse de thé et ma cigarette. J'entendis un vase se casser et une voix grave pousser un juron. Ma baguette magique brandie devant moi, je demandai d'une voix ferme :

-Qui est là ?

-Range tes griffes Granger, je ne suis pas là pour te tuer, dit la voix d'un ton traînant que j'aurais reconnu entre mille.

La baguette de mon interlocuteur s'alluma pour éclairer des cheveux blonds et des yeux étonnamment gris.

-Malefoy ?

* * *

><p><strong>voilà le prologue !<strong>

juste pour vous prévenir, dans ma fic, il n'y avait que Crabbe et Goyle à la salle sur demande. vous verrez pourquoi plus tard ;)

alors vous en pensez quoi ? je continue ?


	2. Chapter 1

**bonsoir ! ou bonjour, je ne sais pas où vous êtes. tout d'abord je tiens à vous remercier pour toutes les mises en story alert et favorite story. et bien sûr je vous remercie pour toutes les reviews, ça a illuminé ma semaine.**

**j'espère que je n'ai pas trop tardé, la semaine a été légèrement difficile, je viens de passer mon bac blanc mais je vous épargne les détails.**

**RaR**

**Myrrhe Royal : haha, sadique ? peut-être un peu :D en tout cas, merci pour tes compliments, ta review m'a fait plaisir. les réponses dans la suite ;) j'espère que tu ne seras plus aussi frustrée ! **

**Tsu-Chan: merci ! bonne lecture ! ;)**

**Vivre-vivi : et bien j'espère qu'à la fin de ce chapitre tu diras "super !" haha :D**

**voilà, j'ai répondu aux autres par mp.**

**je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1<strong>_

- Malefoy ?

- C'est normal qu'il fasse tout noir ici ? Merde ! je me suis pris ta table dans le genou. C'est quoi ça ? Ah oui, le vase que j'ai cassé. Reparo. Voilà ! Euh, Granger ? Granger ça va ?

Je finis par me remettre de ma stupeur. J'allumai les lumières et laissai exploser ma colère.

- Non mais ça va pas bien dans ta tête ? Surgir comme ça dans le salon de quelqu'un, en plein milieu de la nuit ! Et puis pourquoi tu es là d'abord ?

- Granger ?

- Quoi !

- Tu devrais peut-être te changer, me fit-il remarquer d'un air moqueur en désignait mon jogging, un sourire narquois sur le visage.

Je baissai les yeux et vis une trace mouillée, laissée par le thé lorsqu'il avait glissé. Je le fusillai du regard avant de partir en prendre un autre dans ma chambre.

Quand je reviens, je le trouvai affalé sur le canapé, les pieds sur la table basse.

- Ah te voilà enfin !

Je levai les sourcils et croisai mes bras.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Malefoy ?

- Content de te revoir aussi Granger, dit-il d'un ton ironique.

- Ne m'oblige pas à répéter.

Son visage perdit cet air narquois qu'il arborait. Impassible, il me regarda dans les yeux et déclara :

- J'ai besoin de ton aide.

Je tournai les talons et partis prendre le journal posé dans la cuisine. Je l'ouvris à la page 5 et le lui tendis en tapotant la deuxième colonne.

- Tu vois ça Malefoy ? Tu fais partie des personnes recherchées par la Justice magique. Tu dois être suicidaire pour venir chez moi.

Il afficha un sourire en coin.

- Pourquoi tu rigoles bêtement ? lui demandai-je, agacée par ses sourires dont je ne comprenais jamais la raison.

- Parce que je ne suis pas en danger. Tu dois être la seule personne dans ce pays à ne pas avoir le réflexe de me dénoncer en me voyant, me dit-il en devenant étrangement sérieux.

J'haussai les épaules et poussai ses pieds de ma table d'un coup de baguette.

- Tu n'as toujours pas répondu, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

- Je te l'ai dit, j'ai besoin de ton aide, répéta-t-il en continuant à me transpercer de ses yeux gris.

- Et pourquoi devrais-je de l'accorder ? En souvenir de 6 ans de bonheur ? dis-je avec ironie.

- Mais enfin Granger, je ne te demande pas la mer à boire ! Je veux juste un endroit où rester le temps que les choses se calment.

Je plissai les yeux. Je ne lui faisais pas du tout confiance, il m'avait peut-être sauvée pour une raison qui m'était encore obscure mais je ne compte pas le laisser comploter dans ma propre maison.

- Je ne compte pas m'éterniser. Je quitterai bientôt l'Angleterre de toutes façons pour aller an Amérique. La Guerre n'a pas été tendre avec moi non plus, j'irai refaire ma vie là-bas, je n'aurai pas ma réputation seulement mon argent, ça résoudra tout. une chambre pendant quelques nuits, c'est tout ce que je demande, finit-il en détachant lentement ses mots d'une voix basse, essayant sûrement de se maîtriser.

Il commençait visiblement à s'énerver, la patience n'ayant jamais été son point fort.

- Hors de question ! Je ne veux pas cacher un fugitif chez moi, dis-je d'un ton ferme.

- Grandeur d'âme des Gryffondor, tu parles.

Il avait bougonné ces derniers mots sans se lever pour autant.

- Mais vas te faire voir !

- Quelle grossièreté ! C'est donc ainsi que tu me remercies ?

- Pardon ?

J'imaginais l'incrédulité qui s'étalait sur mon visage. De quoi parlait-il encore ?

Il afficha un sourire narquois. C'était officiel, Drago Malefoy avait décidé de me rendre folle.

- Tu ne t'en rappelles donc pas ? Quelle ingratitude ! Et après on se demande pourquoi on est toujours mis à l'écart…

- Mais de quoi parles-tu bon sang ?

- Je t'ai quand même sauvé la vie. Je suis sûr que tu t'en rappelles.

Le souvenir d'une silhouette encapuchonnée brandissant sa baguette devant moi et me criant de courir pendant qu'elle affrontait Dolohov et Antonin surgit dans mon esprit. Je vacillai et me retins au dossier d'un fauteuil. Ça ne pouvait pas être lui, c'était impossible, je refusais d'y croire parce que je n'en étais pas capable.

- C'était toi ? chuchotai-je.

- Oui, oui, je connais le refrain, tu ne sais pas comment me remercier, blablabla, dit-il d'une voix ennuyée. Bref, moi je sais exactement comment, tu me laisses ta chambre d'amis et on en reparle plus.

Mon agacement repris bien vite le dessus.

- Je ne te laisse rien du tout Malefoy, tu vas dégager de chez moi.

Son arrogance me mettait hors de moi. Il m'avait peut-être sauvé la vie mais il avait quand même le détestable culot de venir me voir en plein milieu de la nuit et me faire chanter.

- Tu enverrais ton sauveur à Azkaban ? Où sont donc ta conscience et ton sens de l'honneur ?

Je grimaçai. Il avait raison, je ne pouvais pas le laisser aller en prison alors qu'il m'avait sauvé la vie. Je me devais de mettre de côté mon ressentiment et m'acquitter de ma dette. Je soupirai de résignation.

- Règle numéro 1, on ne met pas les pieds sur la table, dis-je en poussant ses pieds de la table d'un autre coup de baguette. Règle numéro 2, on ne me refait plus la même frayeur que tout à l'heure. Règle numéro 3, on ne fouille pas dans mes affaires durant mon absence.

Son sourire avait réapparut pendant ma tirade.

- On a quelque chose à cacher Granger ?

Je fis disparaître le thé répandu et les morceaux de porcelaine avant de lui faire signe de me suivre, le tout avec un regard noir qu'il semblait ignorer.

Je lui ouvris la porte de la chambre d'amis et repartis après lui avoir souhaité bonne nuit de mauvaise grâce, je ne voulais pas paraître aussi impolie qu'il était.

Alors que je repartais de l'autre côté, je l'entendis me dire « merci Granger ». Je souris légèrement et partis m'enfermer dans la bibliothèque, une cigarette à la main. J'espérais que cette cohabitation se passerait bien. Même si j'en doutais légèrement, j'avais un espoir. Après tout, malgré son attitude toujours aussi détestable et arrogante, il n'était plus aussi immature. Son regard avait durci, il avait dû voir beaucoup plus d'horreurs que moi auprès des Mangemort, et personne ne méritait ça. Je détestais le fait qu'il ait été de l'autre camp mais la Guerre à présent achevée avait changé mes préjugés. Cette guerre, il l'avait subie autant que moi et en était sorti plus mature, plus dur. Son adolescence aussi avait été volée. Nous n'avions que 18 ans, mais nous étions déjà des adultes depuis longtemps.

A peine m'étais-je plongée dans mon livre que sa voix me fit lever la tête.

- Granger ? Il n'y a pas de couvertures, me dit-il sur le ton de l'évidence.

- Il y en a dans le placard Malefoy, dis-je en essayant de garder mon calme.

- Tu aurais pu prévenir quand même !

Et il repartit sans attendre son reste. Question maturité, je retirais ce que j'avais dit. L'image du petit Drago Malefoy répétant à qui veut l'entendre qu'il était le plus intelligent de tous me revint en mémoire et je ne pus retenir un sourire moqueur. Je secouai la tête et repris ma lecture.

Je ne m'étais pas encore rendue compte que je venais d'avoir mon premier sourire sincère, en pensant à lui.

* * *

><p><strong>vous n'allez sûrement pas me croire, mais là tout de suite, au moment d'appuyer sur le bouton magique pour publier, je stresse autant qu'avant l'épreuve du bac blanc, j'ai tellement peur de vous décevoir.<strong>

**vous penserez à me laisser votre avis !**

**a bientôt j'espère !**


	3. Chapter 2

*narration Drago*

- Malefoy !

J'enfouis ma tête sous l'oreiller en me demandant ce que j'avais bien pu faire cette fois pour qu'elle me hurle dessus en plein milieu de la nuit. Cela faisait une semaine que je supportais sa douce et mélodieuse voix me vriller les tympans en criant mon nom comme une hystérique, ce que je n'aimais que moyennement.

Je m'extirpai difficilement du lit avec un soupir à fendre l'âme et descendis les escaliers en traînant des pieds. Granger m'attendait en bas de la rampe, les mains sur les hanches, ses cheveux bruns formaient un halo autour de sa tête. Dès que je fus arrivé à sa hauteur elle pointa le salon du doigt en me demandant d'une voix menaçante.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Je parcourus le salon du regard : les canapés étaient à leur place, la cheminée nettoyée, les meubles dépoussiérés, un grimoire reposait sur la table basse, une tasse de thé était posée dessus, son paquet de cigarettes à côté, toutes les photos et les bibelots qui ornaient la pièce étaient parfaitement rangés. Non, décidément, je ne voyais pas où était le problème.

- Un salon ? tentai-je d'une voix ironique.

Mauvaise réponse. Son regard me fusilla. Elle fulminait sur place, sa respiration s'accélérait et je m'attendais presque à voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles.

- Tu as laissé ta tasse sur mon grimoire, dit-elle d'une voix dangereusement basse.

Je ravalai la réponse sarcastique que je voulais lui sortir et attendis qu'elle finisse sa phrase, ce qui ne tarda pas.

- Tu sais quel âge a ce grimoire ? 5 siècles. J'ai dû user de ma renommée pour pouvoir l'emprunter au ministère, et encore, ça n'aurait pas été Hannah Bott qui s'en occupait je ne l'aurais jamais eu. Et toi tu te permets de poser du thé dessus et risquer ainsi de le détruire à jamais ! Tu es complètement stupide ma parole ! finit-elle en hurlant.

Je me dirigeai d'un pas rageur vers la table, pris la tasse et la posai dans l'évier. Je lui demandai ensuite d'un ton sec, agacé par ses hurlements intempestifs.

- C'est bon ?

- J'espère que ça ne se reproduira plus ou je ne réponds plus de moi, dit-elle avec son habituel regard noir.

J'étais fatigué et je tombais de sommeil, je n'avais pas l'énergie pour répliquer, encore moins pour avoir une énième dispute avec elle. En levant ma main pour me frotter les yeux, j'aperçus le cadran de ma montre qui indiquait 3h du matin. Je réprimai un grognement de frustration et remontai me coucher.

M'attendant à ce qu'elle fasse la même chose, je fus surpris de ne pas entendre ses pas derrière moi. Je me retournai et la vis assise sur le canapé, ses jambes repliées sous son corps et une cigarette allumée à la main. Elle avait les yeux dans le vague, et semblait plongée dans des pensées loin d'être réjouissantes d'après l'expression de son visage. Elle ne ressemblait en rien, en ce moment précis, à la lionne pleine d'énergie qui faisait de ma vie un enfer.

Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux décoiffés et finis par soupirer un « Merlin » avant de descendre les escaliers en la maudissant intérieurement.

Je m'installai en face d'elle et la fixai un instant. Elle me regardait faire d'un air surpris.

- Granger ?

Elle leva les sourcils.

- Tu ne dors pas ? lui demandai-je avant de m'asséner une claque mentalement.

Depuis quand posais-je des questions idiotes ? Je m'attendais à une de ces répliques cinglantes dont nous avions le secret, mais elle ne vint pas. Granger se contenta de hausser les épaules et de tirer une autre bouffée.

La première fois que je l'avais vue fumer, ça m'avait fait un choc, mais ça m'a surtout fait réfléchir. Une Miss je-sais-tout foutant sa santé en l'air ainsi, ça n'était pas un hasard, la guerre l'avait affectée bien plus qu'elle n'en laissait paraître. Elle essayait de sauver les apparences, rester forte, ne jamais verser de larmes devant les autres, mais ainsi recroquevillée sa clope entre les doigts et ses yeux chocolat scrutant le mur, elle avait l'air d'une enfant qui avait grandi trop vite. Elle paraissait si vulnérable et si frêle, que j'avais l'impression que je devais la serrer dans mes bras de peur de la voir happée dans les ténèbres. Je secouai la tête, le manque de sommeil ne seyait pas du tout à ma santé mentale.

Sa voix me sortit de mes pensées. Une voix neutre, vide de tout sentiment, qui contrastait étrangement avec le ton hystérique qui l'avait animée plus tôt.

- Et toi, pourquoi tu ne dors pas ?

Elle avait raison. Pourquoi ne dormais-je pas ? Je ne pouvais tout de même pas lui dire que la voir aussi faible m'avait poussé à venir la réconforter, ce qui était totalement faux d'ailleurs, ou du moins en avais-je la forte conviction. Non, je ne pouvais pas risquer de devenir la risée de Granger jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

- Je n'ai plus sommeil.

Je ne sais pas si elle avait remarqué mon mensonge, mais elle n'avait en tout cas rien dit se contentant de tirer une autre bouffée. Elle recracha la fumée grisâtre, puis me tendit le paquet avec un regard interrogateur. Lorsque je compris qu'elle m'en proposait une, je lui répondis indigné :

- Je ne fume pas, un Malefoy ne fait rien qui puisse détruire sa santé enfin !

Elle me regarda surprise avant d'éclater de rire, se tenant les côtes. Son rire emplissait l'air et rendait l'atmosphère de la pièce moins glauque, moins sombre, comme un rayon de soleil. J'en aurais presque souri si je n'avais pas été la cause apparente de cette hilarité. Je haussai els sourcils et prit ma voix la plus froide pour lui demander :

- Puis-je savoir ce qui te faire rire ainsi Granger ?

- Mais vous mon cher ! me répondit-elle avec un air qui se voulait pompeux mais que les soubresauts de son corps essayant vainement d'arrêter de rire rendaient ridicule. Ta vanité m'étonnera toujours ! réussit-elle à dire avant d'éclater de rire à nouveau.

Avant même de m'en rendre compte, je me tenais le ventre également. Laissant toute la tension accumulée d'échapper à travers ce rire salvateur.

Elle finit par essuyer d'un revers de main les larmes de joie au coin de ses yeux recoiffa ses cheveux, du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait faire bien que ce soit peine perdue. Ses joues étaient rosies et ainsi, elle ressemblait beaucoup plus à celle que je connaissais.

Le silence finit par se réinstaller, moins lourd qu'auparavant certes, mais je me sentais gêné. Je ne laissais bien évidemment rien paraitre mais je le sentais. Elle s'était replongée dans ses pensées, et semblait de plus en plus lointaine. Je me demandais comment en était-elle arrivée là, ses idiots d'amis ne pouvaient pas l'aider à remonter ? Pourtant si mes souvenirs étaient bons, ce trio était censé prôner la joie et la bonne humeur. Une vague de colère monta en moi contre Saint Potter et son petit pote Weasley. Au lieu de faire ce dont ils s'étaient toujours vantés, à savoir être les meilleurs amis du monde, ils la laissaient sombrer. J'étais sûre qu'elle leur sortait un sourire de circonstance, ne voulant pas paraître vulnérable, et eux comme des idiots finis la croyaient sans se poser de questions.

Ce silence semblait la déranger autant que moi, elle finit par engager la conversation.

- Tu compte partir où après ?

- En Amérique, à Salem. Théo est déjà là-bas, il m'attend. Théodore Nott, précisai-je à son regard interrogatif.

- Oh, lui. Son père est censé être jugé demain, ce sera le premier procès de mangemort.

Elle avait dit ça d'un ton désinvolte, comme si elle ne savait pas que cette seule phrase suffisait à me donner des cauchemars mais ses yeux chocolat fixés sur moi avec appréhension démentaient cela, elle essayait de déceler un quelconque sentiment. Comme si elle pouvait y arriver, personne pas même ma mère, n'arrivait à lire en moi Blaise à la limite. Elle se permettait de faire l'impassible pour tester mes réactions, et le pire, c'est qu'elle y croyait, à sa méthode. Elle voulait jouer, elle se mesurait à plus fort qu'elle. De la déception se lut très vite dans son regard en voyant que rien ne me trahissait, j'étais amplement satisfait.

- Ton père sera jugé la semaine prochaine, me dit-elle soudain.

La garce. J'avais la certitude qu'elle voulait garder cela pour la fin, mais al volonté de me voir perdre mes moyens était sûrement trop tentante. Elle venait de passer au niveau supérieur, elle essayait de me faire mal, elle testait mon masque. Mais j'ai été élevé par les meilleurs, entraîné à jouer la comédie depuis le berceau, et ce n'était pas une petite peste dans son genre qui me ferait tomber. Ce fut donc avec ma voix la plus détachée que je répondis :

- Azkaban devait lui manquer, pour qu'il se laisse attraper aussi facilement.

Ses yeux se plissèrent en me scrutant, si elle pensait déceler quelque chose, elle se mettait la baguette dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs rien à déceler, notre famille était impliquée jusqu'au cou dans la magie noire, et ce procès n'était pas une surprise. Je n'avais d'ailleurs pas l'espoir de revoir mon père un jour, avec tous les crimes à son actif, il serait sûrement condamné à perpétuité. Heureusement que le baiser du Détraqueur avait été banni, ma mère n'aurait pas survécu de voir son digne époux se balader sans âme. Je réprimai une grimace, la déchéance des Malefoy m'effrayait plus que je ne voulais me l'avouer, et descendre aussi bas après avoir été aussi haut dans la hiérarchie sociale me paraissait presque inconcevable. J'espérais juste qu'ils ne traîneraient pas trop notre nom dans la boue, bien que cet espoir soit très maigre. Ils bâtiraient leur nouveau monde sur nos cendres, la chute d'une des familles les plus noires, soit disant, de la société sorcière était un plaisir beaucoup trop jouissif pour qu'ils n'en profitent pas.

- Ta mère aussi sera jugée la semaine prochaine.

Je relevai la tête brusquement, mes poings se contractèrent et je sentais mon cœur s'accélérer douloureusement. S'ils osaient maltraiter ne serait-ce qu'un seul de ses cheveux, ils connaîtraient la colère d'un Malefoy, la vraie colère, celle qui gronde et vous rend aveugle, ne laissant qu'une seule pensée cohérente, celle de la vengeance. Une lueur d'excuse traversa ses yeux, cette fois elle avait réussi à me faire perdre mon masque, et elle osait en être désolée. Cette fille était plus qu'étrange.

- Comment sais-tu tout cela ? lui demandai-je, ma voix était nouée.

- J'ai passé ces derniers mois à faire une formation juridique, je travaille au département de la Justice magique à présent, j'assiste à ces procès.

J'inspirai profondément. Il fallait absolument que je me calme. Je me levai et me mis à arpenter son salon, repoussant toute pensée dévastatrice, refusant de craquer devant elle.

- Qu'as-tu donc fait ces derniers mois ? murmura-t-elle soudain.

Je me figeai sur ma place et me tournai lentement pour lui faire face. Elle ne sembla pas remarquer mon trouble et continua sur sa lancée :

- Où étais-tu ? Toutes ces informations, ce que je viens d été dire, on ne voyait que ça dans les journaux, c'est très difficile de manquer, à la une de la Gazette, la photo de moi sortant du ministère à la fin de ma formation accélérée, ou encore les listes de mangemorts attrapés jusque là. Ils sont tellement contents d'en avoir attrapé une ridicule petite dizaine qu'ils le répètent tous les jours depuis. Les journaux n'arrivaient donc pas là où tu étais ? Ou tu ne t'en souciais pas pour une raison que j'ignore. Ou les deux.

Sa voix s'était faite de plus en plus basse, elle n'attendait même plus de réponse de ma part, elle formulait seule ses hypothèses et je pouvais presque entendre les rouages de son cerveau fonctionnes. Elle se tut à la fin de sa phrase, comme si elle ne voulait pas savoir, elle ne voulait pas aller plus loin dans sa réflexion de peur de ne pas aimer ce qu'elle pourrait y découvrir et je ne pouvais que la comprendre. En repensant aux mois passé, mon cœur se serra. Elle ne devait pas apprendre, je devais l'en empêcher à tout prix. Non pas que son opinion m'importait, quoi que je n'aurais sûrement pas voulu qu'elle me vire de chez elle. Mais je voulais surtout qu'elle reste dans l'ignorance pour notre sécurité, à nous deux. Oui il valait mieux qu'elle ne sache rien, ou nos vies prendraient fin, je n'avais aucun doute quant à cela. Il fallait également que je prenne d'autres précautions, bien que j'espérais que ce ne soit pas nécessaire.

- Granger, il va de soi que personne ne doit être au courant que je suis ici, n'est-ce pas ? Personne, pas même tes éternels acolytes.

- Je n'avais pas l'intention de leur en parler, je ne veux pas qu'il y ait un meurtre chez moi.

Elle ne savait pas à quel point sa remarque à priori sarcastique pouvait se révéler véridique. Son regard me transperça à nouveau. Elle n'osait pas me poser de questions, ce qui était assez surprenant connaissant sa nature curieuse, mais je sentais qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps avant de s'atteler à la tâche de découvrir ce que je cachais. Le temps qu'elle y arrive, je serais bien trop loin, je comptais tellement là-dessus que je pus rien prévoir des évènements à venir. J'aurais probablement du être plus vigilant. Je ne sais pas si cette histoire aurait été différente si j'avais su ce que je sais à présent. Mais bon, avec des "si" on pourrait mettre Poudlard en bouteille.

oOoOoOo

Plus loin, un jeune homme se précipitait dans sa salle de bain et ouvrait les robinets du lavabo. il aspergea son visage d'eau froide sans que ça ne change rien à son état. Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais étaient collés contre son front et sa peau était encore plus livide que d'habitude, presque cadavérique. Il leva la tête et croisa son regard vert émeraude dans le miroir. Il se redirigea vers sa chambre demeurée telle que l'avait laissée son défunt parrain et y trouva avec surprise une lettre sur son lit défait. Il la saisit et ses yeux s'agrandirent en parcourant les quelques lignes qui y étaient tracées.

* * *

><p><strong>Je vais dire ce que j'ai à dire ici, après tout mon retard, je ne me voyais pas vous retarder encore plus avec du blabla insignifiant.<strong>

**Je tiens tout d'abord à vous remercier pour vos reviews constructives et encourageantes, ça me fait plaisir et ça m'aide à avancer. Je remerci aussi ladymalefoy pour sa review, et je lui souhaite une très bonne continuation pour sa fic :)**

**Sinon, je vous promets des chapitres plus longs à l'avenir (ou du moins j'essaierai de faire mon maximum !).**

**J'espère que cette suite vous a plu, mais en tout cas, quel que soit votre avis songez à m'en faire part ! C'est à ça que sert le petit bouton "review this chapter" et ça ne prend que quelques minutes ;)**

**A bientôt !**

**Yas.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors, je m'excuse platement pour mon retard, mais avec les cours et les exams à préparer, je n'ai trouvé ni le temps ni l'inspiration pour écrire. J'espère que cette fiction vous intéresse toujours !**

**Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>*narration Hermione*<p>

- Qui est pour une condamnation à Azkaban à perpétuité ?

Des regards furent échangés durant quelques secondes dans l'assemblée, puis toutes les mains se levèrent. Je croisai le regard sombre de Kingsley, digne dans son éternelle robe bleu nuit, qu'il n'avait pas abandonnée même en temps que Ministre de la Magie, assis à côté du président du Magenmagot. D'un discret signe de la tête, il m'enjoignit à faire de même. Je levai donc ma main à mon tour. Le président parut soulagé de voir que toutes les personnes rassemblées pour ce procès étaient d'accord et la sentence fut enregistrée. Des aurors vinrent chercher Nott Sr., il se dégagea vivement de leur emprise et darda un regard empli de haine sur l'assemblée. Il voulait sortir dignement, ne pas nous donner l'occasion de voir ses faiblesses. Mais lorsque les aurors l'empoignèrent à nouveau, ses traits s'affaissèrent et son regard s'agita du côté des témoins et de la loge habituellement réservée à la famille de l'accusé, il ne croisa que le regard empli de larmes de son épouse. A la douleur qui vrilla son regard, je devinai que l'absence de son fils devait lui peser j'avais posé quelques questions ce matin pour connaître le rôle de Théodore Nott dans la guerre et avais appris qu'il avait quitté Poudlard à la fin de notre sixième année et s'était installé chez une famille éloignée à Salem. Je respectais son choix de rester hors du conflit, de ne pas suivre aveuglément les idéaux de son père sans pour autant se battre contre lui, néanmoins la souffrance que cet homme ressentait d'avoir été déserté par son fils lors de son dernier jour en tant qu'homme libre fit légèrement pencher la balance. Nott Sr. baissa la tête et finit par suivre docilement ceux qui l'emmenaient vers sa cellule, là où il vivrait désormais un enfer.

Je détournai le regard et finis mes notes concernant le déroulement du procès, la hiérarchie, les techniques utilisées par les avocats car, bien qu'ils aient échoués à plaider la cause de leur client, leur prestation m'avait impressionnée. Je venais de rejoindre le département de la Justice magique, mais ma formation était loin d'être achevée, surtout au niveau pratique. Ma présence à ce procès était une sorte de « stage » que l'on m'a offert grâce à mes bons résultats, du moins je préférais croire cela plutôt que de penser que c'était mon statut d'héroïne de guerre qui me l'avait fourni, comme s'étaient plus à insinuer certains journalistes. Je ne comprenais donc pas pourquoi Kingsley avait tenu à ce que je vote également, je n'avais encore aucune importance dans cette cour, ma voix n'était pas comptabilisée. Le raclement des chaises contre le sol et le bourdonnement des conversations qui augmentait me fit lever le nez de mes papiers et m'indiqua qu'il était temps de partir. Je fourrai plumes et parchemins dans mon sac et suivis la foule, souriant aux visages que je reconnaissais et répondant aux salutations.

Je sortis de l'ascenseur bondé quelques minutes plus tard et traversai rapidement le hall. Dès que j'atteignis la zone de transplanage je pivotais et me retrouvais dans une ruelle vide. Je me mis à marcher en direction du chaudron baveur, appréciant le soleil de fin août. Je vis Ginny qui m'attendait à une table, sirotant une bierraubeurre. Son visage s'éclaira à ma vue et je lui souris en retour. Elle me sauta dessus en me serrant dans ses bras.

- Gin' tu m'étouffes, plaisantai-je.

Elle me lâcha enfin et me laissa m'asseoir. Après avoir commandé de quoi déjeuner, elle me demanda comment s'était passé mon procès que je lui racontai en détails. Elle m'écoutait attentivement, m'interrompant de temps en temps par des remarques que seule Ginny pouvait faire, elle essayait de rester légère et souriante, comme avant, mais je voyais bien que son regard se voilait de temps en temps. Elle n'avait pas participé à la Bataille de Poudlard, Harry et les Weasley avaient été catégoriques et à peine avait-elle eu le temps de protester qu'elle s'était retrouvée au Terrier bloquée par un charme d'anti-transplanage, mais si elle n'avait pas eu à se battre, elle avait été confrontée à la perte. Elle avait été furieuse à leur retour, mais sa colère avait bien vite été canalisée en larmes lorsqu'elle sut que son frère était mort. Ginny avait toujours été très proche de Charlie, il était le seul à vraiment la comprendre, à être protecteur envers elle tout en veillant à ne pas l'étouffer, c'était lui qui séchait ses larmes lorsqu'elle se disputait avec ses autres frères ou leurs parents, c'était lui qui l'avait fait monter sur un balai pour la première fois. Charlie croyait en elle plus que n'importe quel autre membre de sa famille et leurs caractères étaient très proches. Sa disparition l'avait touchée plus que les autres j'avais appris tout cela un soir où nous avions toutes deux besoin d'un remontant et on avait fini par une séance de psychologie improvisée, la laissant pleurer sur mon épaule tout son saoul alors qu'elle s'en était abstenue plus tôt, préférant être celle qui soutenait et non le contraire.

Elle essayait de faire bonne figure, de garder la tête haute, et bien que ça me fessasse de la peine de la voir ainsi, je ne pouvais que la comprendre. Après tout, c'est ce que nous faisions tous, nous prétendions que la peine était partie, pensant qu'ainsi elle s'éloignerait. Mais elle était bien là, présente pour la plupart d'entre nous. La culpabilité également, les souvenirs qui nous ravageaient. Le sens de la responsabilité, nous voulions aider nos proches mais nous refusions de nous faire aider, refusant de leur être un fardeau. C'était un cercle vicieux dont je me rendais compte mais j'étais encore trop faible pour m'en sortir alors je me voilais la face. Une main s'agita devant moi, me faisant sursauter.

- Tu l'as encore fait 'Mione, dit Ginny avec un sourire conciliant.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- T'évader dans tes pensées, je suis devant toi, pas la peine d'aller sur la Lune pour me parler, rit-elle.

Je souris à mon tour. Je regardai ma montre et me levai en m'excusant, j'avais des dossiers à traiter, et de la paperasse à remplir et je préférais éviter d'être en retard. Je choisis de faire le trajet du retour à pieds, une cigarette allumée à la main et les idées dans le vague. Je m'arrêtai en route dans un starbucks café et me pris un capuccino à emporter. Une fois les chiffres composées dans la cabine téléphonique miteuse du monde moldu, je me dirigeai vers les bureaux et m'installai immédiatement, différents livres ouverts autour de moi afin de m'assurer de ne pas me tromper dans les procédures. Les dossiers que je devais remplir étaient somme toute assez simples, tous les crimes mineurs, relativement comparés aux procès d'anciens mangemorts, de ceux qui avaient été négligés pendant la Grande Guerre mais qu'on devait bien liquider pour pouvoir consacrer tout le service aux cas plus compliqués.

Il était environ 17h lorsque quelqu'un toqua à ma porte. Je levai ma tête et souris en rencontrant le regard vert émeraude de mon meilleur ami. Je me levai et contournai la table en bois pour aller le serrer dans mes bras. Harry me rendit mon étreinte avant de s'installer en face de moi. Un pli soucieux lui barrait le front et lorsque je lui en demandai la raison, il soupira et me dit :

- J'aurais vraiment aimé que tu sois aurore également, tu aurais pu m'aider.

Je souris avant de lui redemander ce qui n'allait pas.

- Tu sais que le nombre de mangemorts attrapés est vraiment dérisoire, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien ils ont fini par utiliser le véritaserum sur Lucius Malefoy, et non Hermione, épargne moi ton froncement de sourcils, on sait que c'est contre la loi mais on n'a pas le choix, on n'a aucune idée de l'endroit où peuvent être les autres. Bref, là n'est pas le problème, parce que ça n'a rien donné de toute façon, finit-il d'une voix fatiguée en enlevant ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux.

- Comment ça ? Ce n'est pas possible, il n'y a pas d'antidote au véritaserum, personne ne peut y résister, pas même le professeur Rogue, et Merlin sais qu'il est bon occlumens, dis-je, ignorant la boule qui s'était formée dans ma gorge à la pensée de mon ancien professeur.

- Je sais Hermione, ce qui ne peut signifier que deux choses. Ou bien il ne sait rien, ou bien…

- Vous n'avez pas posé les bonnes questions, achevai-je à sa place.

- Exact. Et je parierais sur la seconde explication.

Harry riva ensuite son regard sur le sol.

- Il y a autre chose dans cette histoire je suppose ? lui demandai-je, ne voyant que trop bien que sa mine était beaucoup trop grave pour ce que les éléments qu'il m'avait révélés laissaient présager.

Il acquiesça et sortit un rouleau de parchemin de sa poche et me le tendit.

- Je l'ai reçue hier soir.

Je l'ouvris et parcourut les quelques lignes qui y étaient tracées d'une écriture fine et soignée, contenant ma surprise.

_Mr. Potter,_

_Si je vous contacte, ce n'est par gaieté de cœur, mais parce que je détiens des informations qui, j'en suis certain, vous seront fort utiles. Contrairement à ce que vous devez sûrement penser à présent, je ne compte pas échanger ma liberté contre une quelconque information sur un mangemort de piètre qualité. Je ne suis pas non plus rongé par le remord quant à mes actions passées. Si je fais cela c'est uniquement parce que mon intérêt y sera servi tout autant que le votre._

_Venez me voir, seul, c'est la condition que j'exige, je refuse de parler à tout un bataillon d'aurors incompétents. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous donner l'adresse, cette cellule immonde où je passe malheureusement mes jours ne peut être qu'à un seul endroit._

_Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps par de vaines courtoisies, vous et moi savons pertinemment qu'elles ne servent à rien._

_Lord Lucius Héraclius Malefoy._

Je fronçai les sourcils. J'avais du mal à croire ces paroles, bien qu'aucun motif de mensonge ne me vînt à l'esprit. Etant détenu à Azkaban, l'hypothèse du piège était à exclure, il n'y avait donc rien à perdre à l'écouter. Je relevai la tête pour voir mon meilleur ami, le visage tourmenté, me regarder avec une lueur d'espoir. Il paraissait perdu et voulait mon aide, ce qui me provoqua un pincement au cœur. Ça n'était pas du tout de mon ressort, il n'y avait ni énigme à résoudre ni potion à préparer, Lucius Malefoy l'avait sollicité, c'était à lui de voir s'il lui faisait suffisamment confiance. Ou s'il était suffisamment désespéré.

- Que comptes-tu faire ? lui demandai-je.

- Que puis-je faire à ton avis ? Tu sais bien que ma formation d'aurore n'en est qu'à ses débuts, je n'ai aucun pouvoir et ne peux prendre aucune décision seul. De plus, tu as lu aussi bien que moi, il veut me voir seul, et si je préviens le chef, il ne me laissera jamais y aller non accompagné. Personne n'est autorisé à aller à Azkaban sans être accompagné d'un auror, ce que je ne suis pas, mais ça on le sait déjà. Mais en même temps c'est peut-être la seule chance qu'on a de savoir quelque chose, je le sens au fond de moi. Mais tu sais comment est le ministère, ils ne voudront pas faire confiance à un mangemort pour ne pas choquer la population, toujours à chercher la satisfaction de tout le monde. Mais je sais…

- Harry ! l'interrompis-je.

Il m'adressa un regard d'excuse.

- Si je comprends bien, tu veux aller le voir, mais tu n'en as pas le droit.

- C'est cela, confirma-t-il avec appréhension.

- Et depuis quand connais-tu le sens du mot « obéissance », dis moi ? lui demandai-je avec un sourire en coin qui me rappela mon étrange invité.

Harry sourit franchement, soulagé de voir que je partageais sa manière de penser.

- Tu m'accompagneras ?

Mon sourire se fana immédiatement, qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris à l'encourager à faire cela ? Comme s'il allait rater une occasion d'infiltrer Azkaban. Et le voir faire cela seul n'était même pas imaginable. Je soupirai.

- On risque gros Harry, très gros.

- Tu veux dire qu'on risque notre boulot ? dit-il d'une vois légèrement railleuse.

- Entre autres.

- Que veux-tu dire ? me demanda-t-il d'une voix beaucoup plus sérieuse.

- Une autorisation est indispensable pour pouvoir visiter la prison des sorciers, et la présence d'un ou plusieurs aurors est obligatoire. En plus des Détraqueurs qui surveillent les cellules, il y a également des gardiens aux portes, sans parler de tous les sortilèges jetés pour empêcher quiconque d'en sortir, et par conséquent d'en entrer. A faire cela, on violera au moins dix codes différents, on risque d'y être enfermés à notre tour.

- Excuse moi j'ai décroché, tout ce que j'ai compris c'est qu'il nous faudra un plan en béton.

- C'est cela, il nous faudra un plan en béton, répétai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Génial ! Je vais prévenir Ron !

Le sourire qui commençait à étirer mes lèvres se transforma tout de suite en une grimace qu'Harry ne sembla pas remarquer. Il se leva en un bond et se précipita vers la porte, me promettant de revenir dès qu'il aura la réponse de Ronald. Je soupirai et essayai de calmer les battements frénétiques de mon cœur. Depuis que j'avais décliné sa demande en mariage, je n'avais plus revu celui qui avait été mon meilleur ami pendant d'aussi longues années et je savais qu'il m'en voulait affreusement. Je regardai mes parchemins puis finis par les repousser, résignée, je savais que je n'arriverais pas à me concentrer.

Je rangeai rapidement le bureau, saisis mon sac et sortis. Je saluai mes collègues avant de me diriger vers l'ascenseur. N'ayant aucune envie de transplaner, je pris la poudre de cheminette.

Une fois chez moi, j'époussetais mes habits et m'affalai sur mon canapé en balançant mon sac à côté de moi. J'étendis mes jambes sur la table basse et inclinai ma tête en arrière en soupirant bruyamment.

- Dure journée ?

Je sursautai et me retournai pour voir Drago Malefoy dans son éternelle position, appuyé sur le cadran de la porte, les bras croisés et un sourire en coin. Je ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre et me levai avec l'intention de le contourner pour aller me servir une tasse de thé. Une fois arrivée à sa hauteur, il me tendit une tasse fumante et ignora mon regard interrogateur. Son geste étrange planta le doute dans mon esprit, et j'eus presque envie de renifler la tasse pour être sûre qu'elle n'était pas empoisonnée mais son air fier de lui m'en empêcha, après tout il faisait un effort de gentillesse, je me devais donc d'être courtoise. Je revins à ma place et il s'assit en face de moi. A peine avais-je étendu mes jambes sur la table à nouveau qu'il les poussa d'un coup de baguette. Je le regardai outrée mais il se contenta d'un sourire railleur.

Je finis mon thé et montai à l'étage pour prendre une bonne douche avant de me changer, de ranger mes affaires. Je pris ensuite un livre et descendis au rez-de-chaussée. J'entrepris de préparer le diner, à savoir des pâtes à la bolognaise, mes talents culinaires n'allant pas plus loin que ça. Nous mangeâmes en silence, comme ces derniers jours.

D'un coup de baguette, j'envoyai la vaisselle se nettoyer pendant que je m'installai dans le salon, un livre ouvert sur les genoux. A ma grande surprise, il s'installa en face de moi, comme la veille, et engagea lui-même la conversation. Et à ma plus grande surprise, il parla politique avec une précision étonnante, analysant chacune des décisions du Ministère depuis quelques années. Je m'en remis bien vite et nous discutâmes toute la nuit. Il alla se coucher à l'aube tandis que j'allais me préparer pour être présentable au travail, ressassant cette nuit qui fut assez plaisante et surprenante du fait qu'aucun de nous n'ait essayé de sauter à la gorge de l'autre à aucun moment.

oOoOoOo

La journée se passa de la même manière que la veille, un procès le matin. A midi, je déjeunai avec un collègue, stagiaire également, Sébastien. Il avait 23 ans, les cheveux bruns et les yeux marron, ainsi qu'un sens de l'humour douteux. Mais il était agréable et j'allais sûrement passer beaucoup de temps avec lui, je me suis donc dis qu'il valait mieux éviter les hostilités.

Une fois chez moi je ne trouvai pas la fouine qui partageait mon domicile, et le bruit de l'eau qui coulait m'indiqua qu'il prenait sa douche. A peine avais-je mis l'eau à bouillir qu'un plop retentit dans mon dos. Je me retournai vivement et trouvai Harry, l'air penaud. J'essayai de paraître détachée et de l'empêcher de remarquer que dans ma tête, je priai Merlin de toutes mes forces pour que Malefoy ne descende pas.

- Il a refusé Hermione. Ron refuse de nous accompagner, on va devoir faire ça sans lui, me dit-il, l'air vraiment abattu.

- Pourquoi a-t-il refusé ? demandai-je, sincèrement curieuse, Ronald a toujours été aventurier, peut-être un peu moins que Harry mais j'étais profondément étonnée qu'il refuse de nous aider à découvrir des informations qui pourraient réellement nous être utiles.

- Je n'en sais rien, soupira Harry.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

- Il a refusé de nous accompagner à une énième escapade dont tu as sûrement essayé de le convaincre pendant deux jours entiers, puisque tu ne me l'annonces qu'aujourd'hui, et tu espères me faire croire que tu n'en connais pas les raisons ?

- Mais je t'assure Hermione ! Je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il disait, je ne le reconnaissais pas.

- Qu'a-t-il dit de si extraordinaire ? soupirai-je, désespérée à l'idée de devoir lui tirer les vers du nez ainsi, car le connaissant on pourrait y passer toute la nuit avant qu'il ne me raconte tout l'histoire.

- Il disait des trucs du genre « il faut arrêter de jouer les héros, la guerre est finie, on n'a plus aucun rôle primordial à jouer, on doit se reposer et laisser les gens faire leur travail, arrêtons de voir du danger partout, il est temps de penser à nous et de nous reconstruire ».

Je souris gentiment à mon meilleur ami.

- N'as-tu donc jamais pensé à ça Harry ?

- Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu es d'accord avec lui ! Hermione, des mangemorts sont en liberté, si nous ne les arrêtons pas, nous n'aurons rien à « reconstruire » comme il dit.

- Je partage parfaitement ton opinion Harry, ne me saute pas à la gorge. Seulement comprends-le, tu as également traversé une période pendant laquelle tu ne voulais plus avoir quoi que ce soit à voir avec cette guerre. Sa mère est à Sainte-Mangouste depuis son combat avec Bellatrix, il a perdu un frère, un autre n'a plus qu'une oreille et l'autre est à moitié loup-garou, sans parler des différentes attaques que sa famille a subies. Ça me semble légitime qu'il en ait assez de se battre.

- Tu cautionnes donc sa lâcheté ?

- Je ne cautionne rien du tout, et je n'appelle pas cela de la lâcheté. Bref, respecte sa décision Harry, il a besoin de faire son deuil, si c'est sa manière alors on ne peut rien y faire.

- Je déteste quand tu as raison, bougonna-t-il.

- Tu dois me détester assez souvent, lui dis-je d'une voix douce, comprenant son sentiment de trahison puisque ressentant le même en quelque sorte.

Je passai mon bras autour de ses épaules et pris mon ton le plus enjoué pour lui dire :

- Alors monsieur le super héros, que va-t-on faire pour sauver le monde cette fois !

- Mais voyons, vous êtes le cerveau de notre chère organisation, je ne voudrai pas vous voler la vedette, répondit-il sur le même ton en passant son bras autour de mes épaules à son tour.

- C'est cela, feignant va !

Mon cœur fit une embardée dans ma poitrine en remarquant que l'eau avait cessé de couler.

- Euh, Hermione, je pense que tu devrais réparer ta plomberie, j'entends de l'eau faire des bruits bizarres depuis tout à l'heure.

- Des bruits ? Quels bruits ? Tu entends des bruits toi ? demandai-je d'une voix trop aigue pour être naturelle.

- De l'eau qui coule sans raison apparente…

- Oh, rien qu'un reparo ne puisse réparer, lui dis-je avec un large sourire, essayant de calmer les battements de mon cœur.

- Tu es sûre que tu n'essaies pas de ma cacher quelqu'un ? Un mystérieux petit-ami peut-être ?

Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine à me couper le souffle.

- Je plaisantais Hermione ! Excuse moi, je sais que le souvenir de Ron est encore trop présent, c'était indélicat de ma part, me dit-il avec un sourire contrit en pressant amicalement mon épaule.

Je fis taire la voix du remord dans ma tête et me dégageai douce ment des son bras. Il me regardait avec appréhension, s'attendant sûrement à une crise de larmes.

- Allons dîner ! m'exclamai-je brusquement. C'est moi qui paie, on parlera du plan après le dessert. Il y a un petit restaurant dans le coin qui fait d'excellents fondants au chocolat, et le meilleur, c'est qu'on n'aura pas à subir les incessantes interruptions de tes fans, c'est moldu, on y sera anonymes.

- Eh ! Je te rappelle que tu as des fans aussi, après tout tu es « le cerveau du trio d'or ».

- Humph, oui oui, grognai-je au souvenir de cet article. Attends-moi là, je vais chercher mon sac et on y va.

Je me dirigeai rapidement vers les escaliers, priant tous les saints qui me vinrent à l'esprit pour que Malefoy ne soit pas encore descendu. L'univers semblait cependant s'être ligué contre moi puisqu'à peine le salon atteint, Malefoy descendit des escaliers, tenant une serviette enroulée autour de sa taille, ses cheveux blonds dégoulinant. Je piquai un fard à la vue de son torse nu avant de chasser toute idée inappropriée de ma tête et de lui dire en chuchotant.

- Mais dégage, Harry est là, il ne faut surtout pas qu'il te voit !

- Potter est là ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu ? me demanda-t-il sur le même ton.

- Parce qu'il vient d'arriver et que je ne savais pas qu'il allait venir. Maintenant dégage !

- Hermione ? Avec qui tu parles ? retentit la voix d'Harry depuis la cuisine.

- Personne ! lui répondis-je avec une voix à nouveau dans les octaves.

- Ouch, ne crie pas comme ça, tu veux me rendre sourd ? chuchota Malefoy en se tenant les oreilles, une grimace de douleur sur son visage.

Déterminée à ne pas alerter Harry plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, je fis de grands signes à Malefoy en montrant le plafond et en lui faisant les gros yeux. Il me regarda bizarrement avant de tendre sa main vers mon front, essayant de prendre ma température. Je le repoussai d'un coup sec avant de montrer le plafond une deuxième fois, puis de le pousser, mes mains sur son torse. Il eut un sourire carnassier et leva un sourcil provocateur. Je lui tapai l'épaule en lui lançant mon regard le plus noir et en montrant le plafond pour la troisième fois et il sembla enfin comprendre et monta les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds en ricanant levai les yeux au ciel avant de prendre mon sac et de rejoindre Harry qui me regarda suspicieusement.

Lorsque je revins quelques heures plus tard, « légèrement » éméchée par la bouteille de vin qui avait subie de nombreux sorts de remplissage, je ne le remarquai pas immédiatement. Mais au bout de cinq minutes, le temps que ma tête arrête de tourner et que puisse aligner une pensée correcte, je l'aperçus endormi sur le canapé, sa tête reposant sur le dossier. Il avait sa baguette dans la main mais elle menaçait de glisser d'un moment à l'autre, et d'après sa position, la présence d'un méchant torticolis à son réveil n'était pas en doute. Je m'avançai vers lui en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Arrivée à sa hauteur, je levai ma main pour le réveiller, sans douceur évidemment, mais je la rétractai au dernier moment. Il s'était apparemment assoupi ici, m'attendant. M'attendant ? M'avait-il attendue toute la nuit ? Je secouai ma tête de droite à gauche, je devais sûrement être beaucoup trop saoule pour avoir les idées claires, car cette hypothèse était bien saugrenue.

Ainsi endormi, il paraissait si relaxé, les traits de son visage étaient relâchés et ce n'est qu'à ce moment que je remarquai à quel point il était constamment tendu. Ses soucis devaient sûrement être plus lourds que je ne les imaginais, et il ne me faisait pas assez confiance pour se détendre en ma présence, ni pour demander mon aide éventuellement, et bizarrement cela me dérangeait. Je supposai que, puisque je lui faisais assez confiance pour rester chez moi, il devrait au moins me rendre la pareille, mais cette explication était loin d'être satisfaisante. Il fronça le nez lorsqu'une mèche de cheveux vint lui barrer le visage et le chatouiller, me faisant réaliser que j'étais en train de contempler Drago Malefoy dans son sommeil. L'étrangeté de la situation me frappa et je me décidai définitivement à le réveiller, ne serait-ce que pour lui éviter de douloureuses courbatures.

Je secouai donc doucement son épaule en l'appelant. Il se leva alors brusquement, me faisant sursauter pas la même occasion. Sa baguette brandie il s'exclama :

- Je suis là ! Je suis levé ! Où qu'ils sont ? Je vais avoir leur peau, où qu'ils sont ces fils de …

- Malefoy !

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il en faisant un large mouvement de sa baguette, manquant de peu de m'éborgner.

Je me baissai pour esquiver un autre coup avant de l'appeler à nouveau. Il sembla enfin réaliser qu'il n'y avait aucun danger et baissa sa baguette en se frottant la nuque.

- Tu t'es endormi sur le canapé, je viens de te réveiller, si je savais ce qui m'arriverait si j'osais faire ça, je t'aurais laissé dans cette si confortable position.

- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il avec une grimace au bruit que fit son cou lorsqu'il essaya de bouger sa tête.

- Que faisais-tu là d'ailleurs ?

Il détourna le regard et grommela des paroles incompréhensibles avant de murmurer un vague « rien, rien du tout ».

- Et toi où étais-tu passée ?demanda-t-il ensuite d'un ton inquisiteur.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde mais si tu insistes, je suis sortie dîner avec Harry et nous n'avons pas vu le temps passer.

- Et ça t'aurait tuée de me prévenir que tu rentrerais tard ?

- Excuse-moi ? demandai-je, abasourdie.

- Rien, oublie ce que j'ai dit, je suis de mauvaise humeur au réveil. Bon, ce n'est pas que ta compagnie me déplait mais j'ai besoin de sommeil, merci de m'avoir réveillé ! Bonne nuit ! Ou bonne journée… Bref. A plus tard !

Il avait prononcé ces mots à toute vitesse et sans respirer avant de tourner les talons et de monter se coucher, ne me laissant pas l'occasion de le questionner plus longtemps. Je levai mes épaules et allai fouiller mes placards à la recherche d'une potion anti-gueule-de-bois.

OoOoOoO

Je passai la semaine suivante à assister aux procès les matinées, et à finir les dossiers en retard le reste de la journée. Je revis Ginny également et la laissai même me traîner chez une esthéticienne pour me refaire une manucure. J'étudiai également la hiérarchie des aurors et les dossiers de toutes les personnes pouvant se trouver sur notre chemin lorsque nous irions visiter Malefoy Sr., ainsi que leurs emplois du temps afin de décider quand nous prélèverions des mèches de leurs cheveux pour le polynectar dont je gardais quelques fioles dans mon grenier.

J'étais d'une étonnante bonne humeur, et une voix au fond de moi me répétait que c'était grâce à un certain blond. Il avait en effet passé toutes les nuits à mes côtés, refusant de me laisser seule. Il se plaignait souvent bien sûr de mon « incorrigible manie à me ruiner la santé et à torturer son système olfactif » mais n'en restait pas moins, me montrant ainsi que son côté enquiquineur et insupportable était bien réel, ainsi que son arrogance, mais ça ne me dérangeait pas car cela cachait également une compassion et une empathie donc jamais je ne me serais doutée. Ce n'était pas un ange, ni même une bonne âme uniquement corrompue par le mal autour de lui, c'était Drago Malefoy, et il avait réussi à me faire sortir mes idées morbides de l'esprit et c'était tout ce qui comptait à cet instant

Il était cependant de plus en plus anxieux, j'avais donc demandé à Harry de chercher tout ce qu'il pouvait sur Théodore Nott. Il n'avait pas compris ma requête, mais avait accepté sans poser de questions. C'était donc avec des réponses qu'il vint me voir ce vendredi après-midi dans mon bureau.

- Il est à Salem, il n'a pas participé à la Guerre, exactement ce que tu m'avais dit. Il n'a eu aucun contact avec l'Angleterre, pas même avec sa mère, jusqu'à récemment. Et nous ne savons pas à qui ses lettres étaient adressées.

- Je crois que j'ai mon idée, marmonnai-je pour moi-même. Continue Harry.

- Il n'est pas encore venu, et si tu veux mon avis, il ne le fera pas avant un bon moment.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Les réseaux de Portoloins, de transplanage et de cheminée vers l'étranger ont été bloqués, personne d'un autre pays ne peut pénétrer en Grande Bretagne, et personne ne peut en sortir. Comme ça au moins, on est sûrs que les mangemorts sont ici.

Je me massai les tempes, je sentais que la nouvelle serait dure à annoncer à Malefoy. Je le chassai de mon esprit pour me concentrer sur notre problème.

- Qui vous dit qu'ils ne sont pas déjà sortis ? Avant que vous ne bloquiez les issues j'entends.

- Dans ce cas le pays est en sécurité puisqu'ils ne peuvent pas revenir.

- Mais c'est absurde, on ne va pas isoler la Grande Bretagne indéfiniment enfin !

- Je le sais bien Hermione, et si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, on serait un peu plus actifs au lieu de voir les meilleurs aurors escorter les différents ministres à leurs stupides cérémonies.

- Que va-t-on faire ? soupirai-je.

- Malefoy est jugé ce lundi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Exact.

- Dans ce cas nous lui rendrons une petite visite demain soir. Nous ferons exactement ce dont nous avons décidé : les aurors qui patrouillent dans les couloirs laissent leurs places aux remplaçants vers 18 heures. Nous irons là-bas une demi-heure avant, et nous attendrons qu'ils arrivent. Un petit accio et les mèches de cheveux sont à nous.

- Je ramènerai assez de polynectar pour pouvoir en reprendre, au cas où ça dure plus d'une heure, et je préparerai le somnifère ce soir. Dès qu'ils seront endormis et cachés, on lance un sortilège de duplication à leurs habits, on en aura besoin, Jefferson est bien plus grand et plus musclé que toi, et Smith a la carrure d'une guerrière.

- Et surtout, on évite tous les autres aurors, et on ne parle à personne à part Malefoy. Tu as le numéro de sa cellule ?

- Oui, je me suis même débrouillée pour nous trouver un plan d'Azkaban. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'en sois réduite au vol pour nos aventures même après Poudlard d'ailleurs.

- Ce n'est pas un vol Hermione, c'est un emprunt. Très bien, le plan est parfait, et nous le connaissons par cœur, dit-il, satisfait.

- Tu m'étonnes, ce n'est pas comme si on avait vraiment innové, souriais-je.

Il acquiesça et prit congé. Au moment où il allait franchir la porte je l'interpellai. Il se retourna avec un regard interrogateur.

- Tu as vu Ginny ces derniers temps.

Son visage se ferma, je soupirai et lui dis :

- Ça ne me regarde pas, mais je pense que tu devrais la voir plus souvent. Elle a besoin de toi.

- Non Hermione, elle a besoin de soutien, un soutien que je ne peux pas lui fournir pour le moment. Je la ferai souffrir plus qu'autre chose et elle ne le mérite pas, me dit-il avant de quitter la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, désespérée par son attitude à toujours vouloir sacrifier son bonheur pour celui des autres, comme s'il ne pouvait pas avoir les deux. Je rassemblai mes affaires et sortis à mon tour. Je trouvai Sébastien, mon collègue, adossé au mur.

- Bonsoir Hermione, me dit-il d'une voix doucereuse

- Sébastien, comment vas-tu ?

- Je vous ai entendus parler, Harry Potter et toi, me dit-il en barrant la route.

- Et ? lui demandai-je, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

- Je veux en être. De la mission pour interroger le mangemort. Je veux venir, dit-il avec détermination en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, affirmai-je, tentant de garder une voix impassible.

- Je peux vous aider ! On reconstituera le trio, je peux vous être très utile. S'il te plait Hermione, laisse-moi participer à l'aventure !

- Je te le répète Sébastien, je en sais pas de quoi tu parles. Maintenant tu permets ? J'aimerais bien rentrer chez moi, dis-je en le contournant sans un regard.

J'atteignis rapidement la zone de transplanage, voulant l'éviter à tout prix, et me retrouvai dans mon salon. J'appelais Malefoy et sa voix m'indiqua qu'il était à l'étage. Je posai mon sac et les dossiers que j'avais ramenés avec moi sur le canapé et allait le rejoindre. Je le trouvai en train de lire un livre dans la chambre d'amis. Il leva la tête, s'apprêtant à me saluer, mais il fronça les sourcils et me demanda :

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Il faut que je te parle Malefoy, dis-je en soupirant.

- Quelqu'un est mort ? demanda-t-il avec un air sombre.

- Non ! Non, rassure-toi, personne n'est mort, mais… c'est à propos de Théodore Nott.

- Oui… ?

- Toutes les issues permettant des échanges avec l'étranger ont été bloquées, jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Je ne sais pas quand il pourra venir, mais je pense que ça prendra un bon bout de temps. Je suis désolée.

Il me regarda abasourdi un instant avant d'éclater d'un rire hystérique en se passant les mains dans les cheveux et en répétant « très bonne blague Granger, tu m'as eu à un moment ». Puis en ne me voyant pas partager son hilarité, il s'arrêta et me fixa.

- Il me semble que tu vas passer plus de temps ici que prévu, tu devrais te mettre à l'aise, lui dis-je doucement en indiquant d'un signe de tête son sac encore fermé au pied du lit.

Il ne bougea pas, ne cilla même pas. Je soupirai et sortis de la pièce, refermant la porte sans bruit. A peine avais-je fait deux pas qu'un bruit sourd retentit, me faisant sursauter. Un autre bruit retentit à nouveau, comme s'il cognait le mur. Je m'apprêtais à aller l'empêcher de réduire sa main en bouillie lorsqu'un cri de rage s'éleva, puis s'évanouit tout aussi vite, et je compris qu'il avait lancé un sort d'impassibilité.

Je regardai la porte quelques secondes, désolée pour lui, avant de monter les escaliers menant vers le grenier et d'allumer le feu sous mon chaudron. Au bruit de l'eau qui bouillait et à l'odeur des ingrédients sortis de leurs flacons ou boîtes respectives, un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Je passai mon doigt sur l'ancien parchemin du livre de potions et fus soulagée de voir que je la connaissais encore par cœur. Je procédai à la préparation et appréciai chaque volute de fumée qui se dégageait du chaudron, mon sourire s'agrandissant au fur et à mesure. J'étais de retour sur scène et ça me faisait un bien fou.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors le verdict ? Avant de vous laisser appuyer sur le petit bouton "review" juste en bas, je tenais à remercier tous mes lecteurs, tous ceux qui ont mis cette fiction sur "story alert" ou sur "favorite story", ça me touche énormément, et je remercie également ceux qui prennent le temps de laisses leur avis, ça fait vivre cette fiction !<strong>

**Ca m'a pris beaucoup de temps pour écrire ce chapitre, il est également plus long que les précédents (et je pense, en tout cas je vais essayer, de les faire de plus en plus longs). Je ne sais pas s'il est assez bien ou pas, en tout cas j'attends votre avis avec impatience !**

**Bisous bisous !**

**Yas.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir tout le monde, le nouveau chapitre est servi !**

**Au programme, le point de vue de notre Dray d'amour et quelques flashback !**

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

><p>*Narration Drago*<p>

_Ses pupilles rouges me transpercèrent et je baissai immédiatement le regard, oubliant tout le discours d'encouragement que je m'étais répété pour ne pas montrer ma peur, son regard me pétrifiait jusqu'à la moelle. Sa voix glaciale s'éleva à nouveau dans la pièce et j'imaginais son sourire carnassier s'étirer sur son visage blafard._

_ - Ne me déçois pas Drago. Réussis cette mission, tue Albus Dumbledore. Tu as un an pour réussir, et mes mangemorts à ta disposition. Je te fais confiance, tâche d'en être digne._

_Je déglutis difficilement et jetai un regard aux alentours, dans l'espoir de trouver, une aide, une échappatoire quelconque. Je ne rencontrai que les yeux de ma tante Bella qui jubilait aux côtés de son maître et ceux, froids et impassibles comme à son habitude, de mon parrain. Pourtant, il me sembla y voir une lueur encourageante à un moment, mais je n'eus pas le temps de m'attarder qu'il détourna le regard et le reporta sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui avait repris la parole._

_ - Réussis la mission que je te confie, et tu pourras rattraper les erreurs de ton père et, peut-être même, prendre sa place au sein de mes fidèles mangemorts. J'ai une grande confiance en tes capacités Drago, je vois déjà en toi un puissant mangemort, combattant à mes côtés et suivant mon ascension vers le pouvoir. Vois cela comme un test de ma part avant d'avoir l'honneur de porter la même marque que mes serviteurs._

_Je tiquai au mot « serviteur », moi qui avais grandi en apprenant qu'un sang-pur ne servait jamais personne, devoir courber le dos devant _lui_, aussi effrayant soit-il, ne me réjouissait guère. Lorsqu'_il_ reprit la parole, sa voix avait perdu le ton doucereux qu'il employait avec moi depuis le début de notre entrevue et la douleur qui me vrilla le crâne, me faisant tomber à genoux, m'apprit qu'il avait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, perçu mes pensées._

_ - Echoue, et cette très chère Narcissa y perdra la vie, à mon grand regret crois-le bien. Suis-je assez clair ?_

_J'hochai rapidement la tête en me relevant, le cœur serré par la peur de perdre ma mère._

_ - Bien, j'espère que tu seras à la hauteur._

_A ce moment, les portes de la pièce où nous nous tenions s'ouvrirent, laissant apparaître une vague de silhouettes noires encagoulées._

_ - Severus, vous pouvez disposer, nous n'aimerions pas attirer les soupçons n'est-ce pas._

_Severus disparut dans un tourbillon de tissu après avoir prononcé un « oui maître » respectueux. _Il_ s'adressa ensuite aux autres mangemorts._

_ - Quant à vous, je vous laisse le soin d'accueillir notre nouvelle recrue comme il se doit, M. Drago Malefoy ici présent._

_Et _il_ disparut à son tour, l'écho de son rire cruel résonnant encore à mes oreilles. Je me retournai lentement pour me retrouver entouré d'une vingtaine de visages plus ou moins connus. J'entendis le rire aigu de ma tante avant qu'un « plop » ne m'indique qu'elle avait transplané, me laissant aux prises avec ses collègues. Ils se rapprochèrent en formant un cercle autour de moi et deux hommes que je reconnus comme étant Dolohov et Rockwood sortirent leurs baguettes. J'imaginais la terreur qui devait se lire sur mon visage. Dolohov me sourit d'un air que j'aurais presque qualifié de paternel si son regard dément ne me glaçait pas d'effroi, me rappelant les soirées où, caché derrière une tapisserie au manoir, je l'écoutais raconter ses exploits barbares à mon père._

_ - Le fils Malefoy, tiens donc. Ne t'en fais pas petit, on a tout l'été pour t'entraîner à être digne de nos rangs, c'est ce que Lucius aurait voulu._

_ - Mais en attendant, on va s'amuser un peu, histoire de te souhaiter la bienvenue, dit un autre que je ne reconnus pas._

_ - Et de nous venger des Doloris que nous a valus l'échec de ton père ! rajouta un autre._

_La baguette de Rockwood s'éleva et je l'entendis s'écrier « Endoloris » avant de m'effondrer en me tordant de douleur._

Je me redressai en sueur, et il me fallut deux bonnes minutes pour ma rappeler où j'étais et comprendre que les lames d'acier transperçant mon corps n'étaient qu'un rêve. Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux et secouai la tête pour chasser la sensation laissée par ce cauchemar. Le cadran de la montre sur la table de chevet indiquait 23h passée, je m'enfonçai dans le lit, les yeux fermés, me remémorant les deux derniers jours. Après la nouvelle annoncée par Granger, je m'étais acharné sur les meubles et le mur pendant des heures, détruisant tout en poussant des cris de rage, l'état de la chambre en témoignait d'ailleurs. Je m'étais ensuite écroulé amorphe, et étais resté éveillé des heures durant, réfléchissant à ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire pour me sortir de ce pétrin, je n'avais pas du tout pensé à cette éventualité et me maudissait de ne pas avoir prévu de second plan. Je m'en voulais d'autant plus qu'à présent, Granger était en danger par ma faute, ce qui compliquait considérablement la situation. Non pas que je l'appréciais, mais je ne voudrais pas avoir sa mort sur la conscience. J'avais ensuite sombré dans un sommeil peuplé de cauchemars qui avait sûrement duré toute la journée.

Je soupirai et fini par me lever et saisissant ma baguette, je réparai et nettoyai le bazar que j'avais causé, puis ouvris la porte. Quelle ne fut ma surprise lorsque je trouvai au pied de la porte un plateau chargé de gaufres, d'œufs brouillés accompagnés de bacon, de fruits ainsi qu'une tasse de thé et un verre de jus de citrouille. Un sort les préservait et un mot les accompagnait. Je le saisis et un sourire étira mes lèvres lorsque je lus les deux mots qui y étaient notés. « Bon appétit ».

Je pris le plateau et descendis à la cuisine pour manger avec elle, mais la maison était déserte. Je l'appelai mais seul le silence me répondit. Supposant qu'elle était encore sortie avec Potter, j'engloutis le repas avec appétit avant d'envoyer la vaisselle se nettoyer et monter avec l'intention de prendre une douche, mais à peine avais-je posé ma main sur la poignée de la porte de la salle de bain que le craquement d'un transplanage particulièrement sonore retentit, immédiatement suivi d'un bruit sourd, comme si un corps s'écroulait par terre. « Granger » murmurai-je avant de tourner rapidement les talons pour aller voir ce qui ce qui se passait, mais un autre craquement m'interrompit. Je tendis l'oreille.

- Hermione ? Hermione réponds moi !

Ce n'était pas un mangemort, c'était un point positif, mais je n'arrivais pas à reconnaître la voix, bien qu'elle me semblât familière. Je m'avançai sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'aux escaliers, et en me penchant un peu je pus apercevoir des chaussures d'homme s'affoler autour du corps inanimé de Granger avant que leur propriétaire ne se penche pour écouter sa respiration. Je reconnus tout de suite les cheveux noir et constamment en bataille de Potter, et m'éloignai, la sachant entre de bonnes mains, relativement, à présent. Lorsqu'il essaya de lui reparler sa voix était paniquée et il ne semblait pas maîtriser ses tremblements. Je levai les yeux au ciel, il était capable de vaincre le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps (il me fallait bien le lui accorder) mais ne pouvait pas faire face à une situation d'urgence mineure telle que celle-ci.

- Hermione, s'il te plait, dis quelque chose ! Quoi ? Je suis là, je t'écoute, juste un petit effort Hermione ! La potion ? Oui d'accord la potion.

Je l'entendis s'affairer dans la cuisine ouvrant tous les placards et bougeant tous les ustensiles dans un grand fracas pendant que, les sourcils froncés, je me demandais si Granger ne délirait pas, il n'y avait pas de potions dans sa cuisine, je les aurais vues sinon.

- Hermione, où sont-elles ? Juste hoche la tête, ménage-toi. Ici ? Non, d'accord, là ? Mais j'ai déjà cherché ici… attends, oui c'est bon !

Il y eut un déclic puis le tintement de fioles.

- Bon sang, il y en a trop. C'est laquelle ? Mione ? Mione reste avec moi, c'est laquelle.

« La potion revigorante, crétin, il n'y en a pas trente-six, c'est la potion rouge », je ne pus m'empêcher de penser, me retenant d'aller la lui faire boire moi-même.

- La bleue ? Non, la jaune ? Ah non c'est vraie c'est celle d'euphorie celle-là. Et merde, la rose ? La verte ? La rouge ? D'accord !

Après des secondes qui me parurent durer une éternité, une quinte de toux s'éleva puis a voix de Granger, encore faible raisonna, et je devinai son faible sourire.

- Tes connaissances en potions sont désespérantes Harry, dit-elle avant de se remettre à tousser.

Je me repenchai pour être bien sûr qu'elle allait bien, et la vit adossée au mur. Potter se laissa glisser à ses côtés et je me redressai et m'éloignai des escaliers, ne voulant pas me faire voir. Je restai cependant les écouter, dans l'espoir d'en savoir plus sur la raison de son malaise.

- Que t'est-il arrivé Mione ? Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs !

- Ce n'est rien, juste une baisse d'énergie.

- Je te retrouve presque inconsciente et tu me dis que ce n'est rien ? Et regardes moi ces cernes, tu n'as pas dormi je suppose.

Il soupira bruyamment.

- Depuis quand tu n'as pas dormi ?

- Deux semaines environ…

- Deux semaines ? Mione, ce n'est pas saint et tu le sais !

- Et que veux-tu que je fasse Harry ? Que je dorme pour revivre la bataille en rêve chaque nuit ?

« Revivre la bataille en rêve chaque nuit », cette phrase résonna dans mon esprit comme une évidence que j'aurais du deviner plus tôt. C'était donc pour cela qu'elle ne dormait jamais. La présence de ces potions dans la cuisine expliquait également comment elle gardait les yeux ouverts malgré ses insomnies, mais les potions revigorantes ne marchaient pas toujours, elles étaient faites pour être prise en cas de baisse d'énergie exceptionnelle, je m'étonnais même qu'elle ne se soit pas effondrée plus tôt. Je me ré intéressai à la conversation

- Je veux que tu prennes une potion de sommeil sans rêve et que tu dormes.

- Je ne veux pas en devenir dépendante Harry, je préfère encore…

- Tu préfères encore devenir dépendante d'une potion aux effets aléatoires ? Tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit Hermione, tu étais là comme moi, la guerre est loin d'être finie, le danger est encore présent. Imagine que tu te fasses attaquer alors qu'un simple transplanage suffit à te faire perdre connaissance, que vas-tu faire ? Lui ronfler à al figure ?

- Ça va, arrête la leçon de morale ça ne te va pas, et ne me regarde pas comme ça, je la prendrai ta foutue potion et je dormirai. Satisfait ?

- Pas vraiment, je pense que je devrais rester, pour être sûr que tu vas bien.

- Je peux m'occuper de moi-même, mais c'est gentil. Tu peux y aller, bonne nuit !

- A toi aussi, soupira-t-il, et si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, ma cheminée est à ta disposition.

Je l'entendis transplaner et je me rendis compte que j'étais par terre. Je me pris la tête entre les mains, je n'avais aucune idée à propos de l'identité de ce fameux « il » mais il me semblait bien informé. Je finis par soupirer, après tout mes projets de ne pas m'en mêler s'étaient brisés en même temps que ceux de quitter le pays, alors quitte à rester, autant défendre ma peau.

Je me levai et allai rejoindre Granger, je la trouvai attablée devant un jus de fruits le regard dans le vide. Je fronçai les sourcils en ne sentant aucune fumée venir agresser mes narines, elle devait vraiment être fatiguée pour n'avoir même pas pensé à fumer. L'idée qu'elle s'abstenait pour ne pas me déranger ne me traversa même pas l'esprit, pourtant ce sera la raison qu'elle me donnerait quelques années plus tard, lors de confidences au coin du feu. Je tirai doucement la chaise et m'installai en face d'elle, prêt à lui demander comment en savaient-ils autant.

- Gr…

Elle se leva en raclant bruyamment sa chaise, sans m'accorder un seul regard. Sa pâleur était presque effrayante et elle avait à peine touché à son verre. A peine avait-elle fait deux pas qu'elle dut se rattraper à la chaise. Je me levai d'un bond et fus à ses côtés en quelques minutes, pas peu fier de mes réflexes d'attrapeur qui n'avaient pas encore rouillé. J'essayai de passer son bras autour de ses épaules pour pouvoir l'aider à marcher mais elle me repoussa et fit une piètre tentative pour marcher. Je la rattrapai de justesse et l'obligeai à s'appuyer sur moi de force. Nous montâmes les escaliers à une lenteur désespérante. Une fois arrivés dans sa chambre, je l'aidai à s'installer dans sont lit et tirai un fauteuil pour la veiller. Sa perte d'énergie semblai considérable et je savais qu'elle ferait une rechute, je l'avais appris à mes dépens lorsque ma mère avait déprimé en sixième année.

Je m'installai donc confortablement après avoir pris un livre mais un gémissement releva mon attention. Je regardai un peu partout avant de me rendre compte qu'elle essayait de parler. Je m'approchai d'elle et je l'entendis dire faiblement, mais distinctement « dégages ». J'ouvris la bouche avec l'intention de lui expliquer le danger qu'encourait sa santé si je la laissais seule mais elle répéta à nouveau le même ordre. Je tournai donc les talons et quittai sa chambre sans oublier de claquer la porte en sortant. Moi qui essayais d'être serviable pour une fois, elle me remerciait en me virant comme le dernier des pouilleux.

Je fis le plus de bruit possible, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, je me défoulais sur tout ce qui se trouvait sur mon chemin. Pour qui se prenait-elle pour me parler ainsi ? Bon d'accord, je vivais chez elle ce qui lui donne plus de pouvoir que moi, mais pour qui se prenait-elle quand même ? Oui, j'avais fait pire pendant six ans et je… et je me parlais à moi-même. Je secouai ma tête, n'arrivant toujours pas à croire que deux semaines avec cette furie avaient suffi à me rendre fou. Dépité, je finis par repartir dans la chambre d'amis en claquant à nouveau violemment la porte, donnai un coup de pied dans une table ce qui m'arracha un juron à en faire pâlir ma mère. Je me dirigeai en claudiquant jusqu'au lit et m'y assis en pestant. Je m'y allongeai tout habillé et, fixant le plafond sans le voir, je me maudis de m'être adressé à elle. Après tout, j'aurais pu aller chez Blaise. C'est vrai que la première maison qu'ils allaient fouiller pour me trouver était celle de mon meilleur ami mais on aurait pu trouver une solution. Mais non, il avait fallu que je lui fasse confiance. Je fermai les yeux en me projetant un peu plus d'un an auparavant.

_ Je déambulai dans les couloirs de Poudlard sans but précis. Mes cheveux d'habitude si bien coiffés me tombaient en désordre sur les yeux et mon uniforme débraillé devenu trop large pour moi depuis quelques temps me rendaient presque méconnaissable. Des larmes avaient coulé le long de mes joues et y avaient laissé un sillon salé mais je ne remarquai rien de tout ça, la seule phrase qui se répétait inlassablement dans mon esprit était « _Il _va me tuer », comme une sourde litanie sonnant la fin de tristement courte vie. Aucun de mes plans n'avait fonctionné, la plupart des objets commandé chez Barjow avaient été confisqués, et, la cerise sur le gâteau, j'avais failli tuer cette fille, une Gryffondor de septième année, Bell si ma mémoire était bonne. Je passai une main dans mes cheveux, les ébouriffant un peu plus, en me mordant violemment la lèvre pour ne pas laisser échapper d'autres larmes. Je tournai l'angle d'un couloir et dépassai une salle de classe délabrée lorsque des sanglots me firent lever la tête. Je revins sur mes pas et, me plantant devant la porte entrouverte, je tendis l'oreille, essayant de deviner à qui appartenaient lesdits sanglots. Je finis par pousser doucement la porte avant de la refermer immédiatement en reconnaissant la touffe de cheveux bruns. Les sanglots cessèrent et un reniflement s'éleva avant que Granger ne demande d'une voix tremblante._

_ - Qui est là ?_

_Je fixai un moment la porte avant de hausser les épaules et d'entre dans la salle. Après tout, je ne serais sûrement plus du monde des vivants lorsqu'elle irait raconter qu'elle a vu des larmes sur le visage de Drago Malefoy. Elle leva des yeux larmoyants lorsqu'elle m'entendit entrer avant de replonger la tête entre ses bras. Je refermai la porte et y trouvai un petit oiseau jaune cloué par le bec sur le bois. Je ne compris pas la présence ni l'état de la créature qui apparemment n'était pas la seule, puisque plusieurs de ses semblables jonchaient le sol._

_Elle était assise à même le sol et avant entouré ses genoux de ses bras avant d'y enfouir sa tête, laissant ses boucles brune retomber sur ses épaules. Je me laissai glisser à côté d'elle et fixai les chaises renversées d'un air morne. Elle leva finalement la tête et me demanda d'une voix qui se voulait cynique mais qui se rapprochait plus du pathétique qu'autre chose_

_ - Ça ne te dérange pas d'être aussi proche d'une sang-de-bourbe ?_

_Je voulus rire avec dédain mais n'eus pas la force alors je me contentai de l'ignorer. Je fis basculer ma tête en arrière et m'appuyai sur le mur, le regard toujours dans le vide. Je sentais cependant son regard peser sur moi et consentis à tourner la tête afin de lui faire face. Son visage était ravagé par les larmes et je me rendis compte que je ne l'avais jamais vue pleurer, et cela me sembla comme un mythe qui se brise, une vérité rassurante qui n'existait plus, Hermione Granger, la brave et courageuse Gryffondor, savait pleurer. J'observais chaque trait de son visage, chaque nuance de ses iris sous ses larmes, et finis par chuchoter :_

_ - C'est Weasley qui t'a mis dans cet état ?_

_Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le coup de la stupeur avant de se remplir à nouveau de larmes et elle fixa le vide devant elle à son tour._

_ - Et toi c'est Parkinson qui s'en est chargée ? siffla-t-elle._

_J'eus un sourire en coin, quelque peu rassurée de voir que malgré sa faiblesse, elle n'avait pas changé._

_ - Non, c'est Voldemort._

_Elle tourna lentement sa tête et ancra son regard dans le mien, me sondant comme elle le fait si bien. Elle plissa les yeux et me dit d'une voix lente et posée, presque déçue, à moins que ce ne fut un tour de mon imagination :_

_ - C'est donc vrai, tu as rejoint ses rangs._

_ - Rectification, j'ai été forcé à _le_ servir._

_Elle haussa lentement la tête avant de me demander doucement pourquoi j'étais dans cet état. J'haussai les épaules avec l'intention d'esquiver sa question mais son regard ambré me transperça et je fini par soupirer avant de lui raconter la mission qu'_Il_ m'a assignée, la menace qui pèse sur ma mère et moi, mes échecs. Je gardai cependant pour moi la nature de la mission, ainsi que ma part de responsabilité dans le danger qu'encourt Bell. Sans m'en rendre compte, des larmes avaient de nouveau coulé lorsque je pensai à ma mère et ma voix s'était serrée à l'idée de perdre la seule personne qui comptait pour moi. Lorsque j'eux fini mon discours, je remarquai qu'elle avait pleuré aussi. Gênée de s'être laissée aller, elle essuya ses propres larmes d'un revers de la main et me dit avec un sourire tremblant._

_ - Mes problèmes avec Ron me paraissent bien dérisoires tout à coup._

_ - Weasley est un con._

_Un petit rire la secoua. Elle leva la main et hésita un instant avant de la poser sur mon bras et d'effectuer une pression qui se voulait compatissante, mais que je sentis à peine, sa main était si petite. Et pourtant, cette simple pression sur mon bras répandit une chaleur le long de mon corps. J'acquiesçai lentement et nous restâmes un moment avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole._

_ - C'est la première fois qu'on discute sans se sauter à la gorge._

_ - Et le silence y est pour beaucoup Granger, répliquai-je avec un demi-sourire._

_ - Non mais sérieusement, si j'avais su plus tôt qu'on pouvait être civilisés, ça nous aurait épargné, à tous les deux, bien des retenues et des points en mois._

_ - Ton flot interminable de paroles gâche le silence Granger et nous rapproche inexorablement d'une autre dispute._

_Elle rougit violemment et se retourna pour me fusiller du regard mais se heurta à un sourire moqueur mais néanmoins sans aucune once de méchanceté, différent de l'habituel sourire provocateur auquel elle avait droit, mais je n'avais ni l'envie ni l'énergie de la provoquer ou de porter un quelconque masque. Elle secoua la tête en réprimant un sourire. Elle réfléchit un moment avant de me dire :_

_ - Tu sais ce que tu devrais faire ? A propos de ton problème, ajouta-t-elle face à mon regard interrogateur._

_ - Me suicider pour qu'_Il_ n'ait pas l'occasion de me torturer avant de le faire lui-même ? lui dis-je avec cynisme._

_ - Presque. Rejoindre le camp de Dumbledore._

_Je tournai rapidement la tête vers elle, trop rapidement comment en a témoigné le craquement sinistre de ma nuque._

_ - C'était beaucoup mieux quand tu ne parlais pas Granger, lui dis-je froidement._

_ - Je suis sérieuse Malefoy, il te protégera, il vous protégera ta mère et toi. Et tu n'auras à obéir à personne. Pas de maître à servir, pas de tortures, rien, juste la liberté._

_ - A t'entendre, on croirait que tu décris une utopie._

_ - Pourquoi tu n'y crois pas ?_

_Je ne répondis rien, et me contentai de fermer les yeux, dans l'espoir qu'elle comprendrait que je ne voulais pas continuer cette conversation, surtout pas avec elle. C'était beaucoup trop dangereux, pour nous deux. Si quelqu'un nous entendait, j'étais un homme mort._

_ - C'est peut-être ta seule chance Malefoy, mets ta fierté de côté pour une fois, pour ta survie !_

_ - Merlin Granger, pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu gâches tout et que tu me mettes hors de moi ! Tu crois que je n'y ai pas pensé ? A aller chez le vieux barbu ? Mais _Il_ le saura au moment même où j'envisagerais ça, tu ne le connais pas, tu n'as jamais senti son regard sonder ton âme jusqu'à ses tréfonds, te laissant pantelant par terre, tentant de te reprendre et de t'empêcher de le faire dans ton pantalon._

_Je repoussai sa main et me levai violemment._

_ - Un jour Malefoy, tu trouveras le courage de le faire._

_Je lui lançai un regard venimeux et lui crachai :_

_ - Quand tu trouveras le courage de dire à Weasley que tu l'aimes, tu pourras venir me donner des leçons de bravoure._

_Elle encaissa le coup et continua d'une voix calme :_

_ - Et quand tu l'auras trouvé, ce qui arrivera tôt ou tard, on sera là pour t'aider. Je serai là pour t'aider, dit-elle en me voyant sur le point d'infirmer ses paroles. Tu vaux mieux qu'une bande d'esclaves aux ordres d'un psychopathe._

_Je la regardai un moment avant d'acquiescer, puis de bougonner pour dissiper la gêne qui s'était installée :_

_ - Et toi tu vaux mieux que ce pot de colle de Brown. Elle a de plus beaux cheveux, ça c'est sûr, mais c'est une vraie cruche._

_Elle sourit tristement et finit par se lever à son tour et essuya les dernières traces de larmes de ses joues. J'ouvris la porte et la laissai galamment passer devant moi, mais au moment de franchir le pas, elle se retourna pour me dire._

_ - Ce qu'on s'est dit reste entre nous._

_ - J'espère bien._

Un sommeil agité finit par m'emporter avant qu'un bruit de verre brisé ne réveillât. Je descendis et trouvai Granger vêtue d'un kimono bleu dans la cuisine, fixant les restes d'un verre cassé gisant par terre. Elle me jeta un regard noir en me voyant et se détourna de moi. Elle essaya de contourner la table afin de quitter la cuisine mais je lui barrai le passage en plantant mon regard dans le sien.

- Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive ?

Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs et elle répondit d'une voix où pointait une colère qui me semblait injustifiée.

- Ce qu'il m'arrive ? Oh, je n'en sais rien, j'ai peut-être découvert que des ex-mangemorts sont en liberté dans la nature, attendant l'occasion d'attaquer, et que la personne que j'héberge sous mon toit est au courant mais n'a pas jugé utile de me prévenir du danger que notre société coure… Alors Malefoy, ça te paraît être une assez bonne raison d'agir comme je le fais ? Ou faut-il attendre que je sois attaquée pour enfin réagir ?

J'inspirai profondément, elle savait donc tout, c'était désormais officiel.

- Je ne pouvais rien te dire. Je ne vais pas m'excuser pour ça, parce que je trouve que c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

- Donc tu ne vas pas me donner plus de détails ?

- Pas question.

- Pourquoi ? me demanda-t-elle d'une voix s'élevant dangereusement vers les aigus, signe d'un prochain manque de contrôle chez elle. Pourquoi ne rien me dire ? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu m'as caché là ?

- Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre Granger, alors je en vois pas pourquoi tu montes sur tes grands hippogriffes là ! élevai-je la voix à mon tour.

- Aucun compte à me rendre ? Tu vis chez moi ! Je t'ai fait confiance ! Ça ne te suffit pas ?

- Que veux-tu que je te dise Granger ? J'ai mes raisons d'avoir gardé ça pour moi.

- Et pourrais-tu au moins avoir la décence de m'expliquer ces maudites raisons ?

- Parce que si je t'avais tout dit, tu serais partie jouer à la bonne petite Gryffondor, au bon petit soldat qui sauve tout le monde, et ça aurait créé un bordel incroyable, nous mettant tous les deux en danger, je ne pouvais pas prendre ce risque !

- Mais je suis déjà en danger, ils veulent ma peau presque autant que la tienne !

Je la fixai, interdit. Non seulement elle savait tout, mais elle en savait plus que moi.

- Tu ne savais pas qu'ils m'en voulaient personnellement ? demanda-t-elle, aussi stupéfaite que moi.

J'hochai la tête négativement, ne sachant quoi dire. Sa colère reprit cependant bien vite le dessus, et elle inspira profondément avant de demander d'un ton qui ne présageait rien de bon.

- Si je comprends bien, tu comptais t'enfuir et advienne que pourra à ton pays, c'est ça ?

- Exactement, confirmai-je d'une voix neutre, ne voyant pas en quoi cela la mettait hors d'elle.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, tu t'en fous complètement ! Je pensais que tu avais changé !

- Changé ? Comment ça changé ? Tu penses que deux semaines avec toi m'auraient transformé en sauveur de la veuve et de l'orphelin ? Par Morgane, Granger, dis-moi que tu n'es pas si naïve que ça !

- Non, crétin, je pensais que tu n'étais plus un mangemort !

- Je n'ai jamais été un mangemort, dis-je en serrant la mâchoire. Je n'ai jamais été dans ton camp non plus.

- Mais tu m'as sauvée !

- Et je commence à me dire que c'était une erreur !

- Tu sais quoi ? Moi aussi ! s'exclama-t-elle

Elle contourna à nouveau la table puis revient sur ses pas et se planta devant moi et me dit avec une telle hargne que j'eus peur qu'elle ne s'évanouît vu la pâleur maladive de son visage :

- Tu es égoïste Malefoy, tout ce que tu veux c'est sauver ta misérable peau parce qu'ils savent que tu as retourné ta veste au dernier moment et qu'ils veulent leur vengeance, mais tu n'en as absolument rien à foutre que la paix magique soit à nouveau en danger, et tu oses en plus me le cacher et empêcher ainsi les personnes qui s'en soucient d'y faire quelque chose !

- Bon écoutes moi bien Miss Perfection commençai-je lorsqu'une silhouette noire encapuchonnée et encagoulée apparut en tourbillonnant autour d'elle-même, baguette brandie.

Je poussai immédiatement Granger et brandit ma baguette en lançant un « Avada Kedavra ». Le corps s'effondra dans un bruit sourd sur le carrelage de la cuisine, je me retournai pour finir ma phrase.

- Je ne te permets pas de me juger.

Sa pâleur était devenue fantomatique, elle plaqua deux mains tremblantes sur sa bouche.

- Oh mon dieu, il est… mort, réussit-elle à articuler avant de s'effondrer à son tour, évanouie.

- Et merde…

* * *

><p><strong>Il va y avoir des déceptions, je sais :p Mais, promis, les détails sur comment s'est déroulé le plan sont pour le prochain chapitre, ainsi que d'autres révélations !<strong>

**Quant aux flashback, le premier je l'avais écrit à part il y a très longtemps, et je ne sais as pourquoi mais je trouvais qu'il avait sa place ici, et le deuxième est pour expliquer pourquoi Drago s'adresse à Hermione.**

**Donc, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre pour plus de détails et en attendant, reviewez ! :D**

**(Ps : on ne peut pas tuer un auteur à distance, le site n'a pas encore mis en place cette application :p Je vous aime aussi !)**


End file.
